Pretendiendo
by Dalet
Summary: Ella pretendia no escuchar a su corazon, ignorandolo, evitandolo, hubiese seguido asi de no ser por que James la descubrio y junto con ella su secreto.


Caminaba sin rumbo, por los oscuros pasillos del enorme castillo, una gran soledad y melancolía se apoderaban de mi, debilitándome, matándome lenta y dolorosamente, no sabia por que ese sentimiento me invadía por completo, mas bien si lo sabia y no quería reconocerlo, ahora al darme cuenta de todo estaba torturándome, por primera vez estaba siendo débil, me sentía totalemtne inmune y eso me desagradaba por completo, jamas en mis 17 años permiti entrever mi tristeza o mis fracaso, ante todos he sido una mujer fuerte, decidida, audaz y ahora siento que esa mascara esta desapareciendo por completo dejándome a expensas de mis propios sientimientos, no tenia miedo de la gente, ni el que diran , tenia miedo de mi misma, de lo que soy capaz de llegar a hacer, no lo podía permitir, no puedo darme el lujo de sentir algo hacia el. Pero sabia que ya era demasiado tarde, desde hace mucho yo ya sentía cosas por ese hombre cuyo cabello negro estaba estúpidamente revuelto, solo que no sabia con exactitud ni como, ni cuando, ni en donde el me desarmo por completo, entrando en mi ser, apoderándose de cada uno de mis pensamientos, de mi repsirar … de mi vida . ¿desde cuando descubri que sus ojos marrones eran extremadamente hermosos? O ¿Qué su sonrisa era encantadora? No lo se y prefiero nunca enterarme, ahora solo me queda decir que maldigo el dia en que me enamore de James Potter.

Se escuchan unos pasos hacia donde yo me encontraba, que por supuesto los reconocía, pertenecían al que por las noches perturbaba mis sueños, escuche la voz a mis espaldas , esa voz que estaba siendo mis mártir diario, aterciopelada y ronca, cada día, instante y minuto añoraba por escucharla, se había convertido en mi necesidad, tanto que dolia.

-Evans, tu ronda termino hace media hora, ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto, con su mismo tono agrio de siempre, acercándose a mi.

-No te importa – conteste tajante, tenia que alejarlo de mi, yo tenia que alejarme de el y entre mas indiferente sea mejor.

-Claro que si Evans, me importa, solo mirate , luces cansada, palida, desde hace tiepo te observo ¿sabes? Y no te veo como la Lilly de siempre, te noto rara,como alejándote de algo, te --encierras en tu habitación o en la biblioteca y en todo el dia no sales- comenzó a decir, no podía creer que el se estuviera dando cuenta de la desgracia que me rodeaba – en el gran comedor a penas y pruebas bocado y otras veces no tocas la bandeja, no hablas con nadie, ya no sueles estar enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común, leyendo como siempre acostumbras a hacer . ¿Qué esta pasando contigo Lily? Si en algo puedo ayu… - pero no deje que terminara .

-No, Potter, tu menos que nadie puede hacer algo por mi - los ojos me ardían a causa de las lagrimas que estaba tratando no derramar, no podía mostrarme débil, no ante el.

-Solo quiero saber, quien o que esta acabando con tu felicidad – se acerco a mi, en su voz note preocupación y ¿tristeza? – que es aquello por lo cual tu estas muriendo en silencio?

-Nunca lo entenderías- respondí en tono cortante, disfrazando mi voz para que no notase que se estaba quebrando .

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser la misma Lilly de siempre, la que me rechaza constantemente, la que me insulta a diario, la que a todos nos ayuda con nuestras labores escolares, la persona que antes estaba llena de vida, de felicidad, que solo con estar cerca de ella te contagiaba,quiero que vuelva a ser la Lilly de la que me enamore, la persona que yo amo. – ante esto quede impactada, nunca me habia dicho eso, estaba consiente de que el estaba de alguna manera atraído por mi, pero jamas llegue a pensar en que el me amara. Al no resistir las lagrimas me gire dándole la espalda.

-Desde hace tiempo me ignoras yeso me esta matando, insúltame, regáñame, amenázame, pero no me ignores, no sabes el mal que me hace tu indiferencia, el que ni siquiera me mandes una mirada de soslayo para reprocharme por algo que hice mal o que en algún pasillo pases y empujes tu hombro contra el mío. Por lo menos antes sabia que de alguna manera notabas que existía, pro ahora, simplemente soy completamente imbicible para ti y tu deambulas como un fantasma todo el tiempo pretendiendo que no existo o mas bien pretendiendo que no existes. – su voz, denotaba una profunda tristeza ¿Cómo podía decir que yo lo ignoraba? si el era lo que me estaba matando.

Me seque las lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, inhale aire hasta llenarme los pulmones de el , me di media vuelta para encarar a James y por fin hable .

-Potter, no tienes ni idea de lo que me estas diciendo , si no pruebo ni un bocado, si ya de pronto no quiero estar con nadie, mi falta de sueño y si a la lectura no le encuentro sentido es por que … - me tome un momento, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir … adiós coraza – desde que se que existe muero cada día, lenta y dolorosamente, no se desde cuando, puede ser desde siempre, pero esa es la verdad, así que no digas que pretendo que no existes y si inconscientemente lo hago, posiblemente sea por que tal vez quiero ver si asi podre por fin volver a la vida y si me alejo de algo es de este estúpido sentimiento hacia ti, que me esta quemando por dentro. – el se quedo atónito, estático, no podía formular ni na palabra.

Buenas noches… James – me puse en marcha encaminándome a la sala común, dejando en aquel frio y tétrico pasillo a un pelinegro con gafas y lo que restaba de mi alma.

Que les parecio, no sean muy duras, es el primer one-shot que hago de esta pareja jejeje.


End file.
